1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition of an elastomeric or rubber material dispersed in a solvent therefor for use in treating racing tires, commonly known as slicks, to provide increased traction, pliability and length of service of the treated tire.
2. Disclosure Statement
Rubber based coating compositions for the treatment of tires are known for increasing the strength of the tire, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,062,696, issued Nov. 6, 1962, to Riehl, in which a rubbery polymer in a solvent is used for treating unvulcanized treads as well as vulcanized tires for improving the resistance of the treated tire to groove cracking. A skid-resistant rubbery composition for treating rubber tires is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,585,219, issued Feb. 12, 1952, to Boyle, in which a rubbery polymer and a mixture of crushed nut shell particles and oat hulls are formed generally by an extrusion process into a tread contour in which an assembled tire including the formed tread is then vulcanized. A method of dissolving or dispersing a high molecular weight elastomeric polymer in a desired solvent or suspending medium is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,992,200, issued July 11, 1961, to Maly, in which the elastomeric polymer or rubberoid material is treated with a series of swelling agents and solvent agents. A self-toughening adhesive or coating composition is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,537,982, issued Jan. 16, 1951, to Finn, comprising a rubbery polymer dissolved in a mixed solvent into which salicylic acid is added. The cement composition can be applied to both metal and fabric. None of the patents cited above discloses the coating composition of the present invention for the treatment of racing tires.